The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for averting trespass of geese and other waterfowl on property, and particularly to a retractable fence for such a purpose.
Lawns, walkways, picnic areas, and other properties adjacent to ponds, lakes and rivers are often frequented by waterfowl, with the drawback that these birds typically leave excrement throughout their wanderings over these properties. In recent decades, large numbers of Canadian geese have acclimated to human activity, and have exploded in number within urban centers, as well as suburban and rural lakes. Business properties and housing projects often include ponds and other waterways within open green spaces. These ponds naturally draw waterfowl, especially the aforementioned Canadian geese. Neighboring lawns provide particularly attractive feeding areas for these geese. A common sight at many such locations is a string of geese walking onto a lawn from the water""s edge, to feed on the grass. These flocks of geese will even cross busy roadways to reach such attractive feeding areas. Golf courses are also plagued with geese populations for the same reasons.
One method to control the geese are crisscrossing lines of colored or reflective fibers strung over stroll ponds. These crisscrossing lines have been relatively effective on deterring flocks of waterfowl from landing on the ponds. These lines are unsightly, however, and are practical for use only on small bodies of water. They are totally unacceptable on ponds and lakes large enough to invite recreation with boats, canoes, and other personal water craft. Moreover, the lines become tangled when taken down, are difficult to store, and thus and are not easily re-usable.
Similarly, arrays of reflective streamers or lines loaded with reflective tinsel have been erected on water frontage properties to visually repel waterfowl. A large number of such streamers, erected by property owners in a localized area around a lake or pond, becomes in itself a visual blight. A further problem of such streamers is that they are difficult to remove and thus interfere with ordinary activities on the affected properties, including recreation, lawn mowing, and so forth. Again, such streamers become tangled when taken down, are difficult to store, and thus and are not easily re-usable.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and means of waterfowl deterrence that is inexpensive, easily installed, easily taken down, and re-usable.
One aspect of the present system includes a line dispenser for a retractable fence. In one embodiment, the line dispenser includes a housing for holding a spool of line, the housing having a hole for communicating the line outside the housing. The line dispenser also includes a crank for rotating the spool to bring the line into the housing through the hole and a tube located within the hole. The line extends through the tube so that the tube applies a tension on the line as the line is reeled in and pulled out of the housing. This device provides a retractable fence which is substantially tangle-free as the line is reeled into and pulled out of the housing and provides that the line is generally evenly wound back upon the spool without prominent peaks or valleys developing in the spooled line. Accordingly, the device can be re-used and is easily assembled and disassembled.
A further aspect of the present system includes a tensioning member for controlling a line as the line is being rewound on a spool. In one embodiment, the tensioning member includes a tube member flexibly biased towards a surface of the spool, wherein the line extends through the tube. This aspect provides a simple, easily manufactured device which controls a line so that the line is substantially tangle-free as the line is reeled upon a spool and provides that the line is evenly wound back upon the spool without prominent peaks or valleys developing in the spooled line. Accordingly, a reel including the tensioning member can be re-used indefinitely.
Another aspect of the present system provides a retractable fence. In one embodiment, a retractable fence includes a line dispenser which holds a rotatable spool having a length of line thereon, the line dispenser being mounted on a starting post. The retractable fence includes a secondary post, said line traversable from the starting post to the secondary post and back to the starting post. The starting post and the secondary post are set in receptacles and are reversibly removable therefrom. Such a retractable fence is easily removable when the owner or user of the property desires unfettered access to the full property, and is easily re-erected.
Among other advantages, the present system provides a retractable fence having easy installation, easy uninstallation, easy maintenance, and a substantially tangle-free system of extending and retracting the fence.